Juliana Horatia Ewing
| birth_place = Ecclesfield, Sheffield, England | death_date = May | death_place = Bath, Somerset, England | occupation = Writer | nationality = English | period = 19th century | genre = Children's literature | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Juliana Horatia Ewing (née Gatty) (1841–1885) was an English writer of children's poetry and stories. Life Known as Julie, she was the second of ten children of the Reverend Alfred Gatty, vicar of Ecclesfield in Yorkshire, and Margaret Gatty, who was herself a children's author. The children were educated mainly by her mother, but Julie was often the driving force behind their various activities: drama, botany etc. Later she was responsible for setting up a village library in Ecclesfield, and helped out in the parish with her three sisters. Early stories appeared in Charlotte Yonge's magazine Monthly Packet.ODNB entry: Retrieved 16 May 2011. Subscription required. On 1 June 1867, she was married to Major Alexander Ewing (1830–1895) of the army pay department, also a keen churchgoer, who shared his wife's interest in literature. Within a week of their marriage, Ewing left England for Fredericton, New Brunswick, Canada, where her husband had received a new posting. They remained there for two years, before returning to England in 1869 and spending eight years in the army town of Aldershot. A talented artist herself, her works were frequently illustrated by such notables as George Cruikshank and Randolph Caldecott. She was also the editor of a number of magazines which published short stories for children, such as the Nursery Magazines from 1856 onwards, the Monthly Packet and the monthly Aunt Judy's Magazine from 1866. Rudyard Kipling claimed to know her novel Jan of the Windmill (1872-3, 1876) almost by heart. Her story The Brownies (1865) gave the Baden-Powells the idea and the name for the junior level of the Girl Guides. Another admirer of her work was E. Nesbit.ODNB entry Though her husband was sent overseas again, to Malta in 1879 and Sri Lanka in 1881, Ewing's poor health would not allow her to accompany him. They moved to Trull, Somerset, on his return in 1883, and in 1885, to Bath, in the hopes that the change of air would do her good. However, her health continued to deteriorate, and after two operations, she died there on 13 May 1885. She was given a military funeral at Trull three days later. Writing 'Child-novels' Roger Lancelyn Green calls her works the "first outstanding child-novels" in English literature.Roger Lancelyn Green, "The Golden Age of Children's Books," in: Sheila Egoff, G. T. Stubbs, & L. F. Ashley, eds., Only Connect: readings on children's literature, New York, Oxford University Press; second edition, 1980; p. 8. Her works are notable for their sympathetic insight into child life, their admiration for things military, and their reflection of her strong Anglican faith. They include Mrs. Overtheway's Remembrances (1869), A Flat Iron for a Farthing (1872), Six to Sixteen (1875), Jackanapes (1884), Daddy Darwin's Dovecot (1884),"Dated from copy D advertisement for Jackanapes on lower cover: the thirty-fourth thousand edition of Jackanapes."--Victoria and Albert Museum, Copac and The Story of a Short Life (1885). Recognition Her sister Horatia Katharine Frances Gatty (1846- ) published a memorial of Julie's life and works, [http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/ewing/gatty/gatty.html Juliana Horatia Ewing and Her Books] (London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1885). It contains a useful publication history of her stories. [http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/ewing/canada/canada.html Leaves from Juliana Horatia Ewing's "Canada Home."], edited by Elizabeth S. Tucker (Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1896) includes some of Julie's letters and drawings about Canada. A biography of her by Gillian Avery appeared in 1961 (London: Bodley Head). Publications Juvenile *''Brothers of Pity, and other tales of beasts and men. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1862. *Melchior's Dream, and other tales. London: Bell & Daldy, 1862. *Mrs. Overtheway's Remembrances. London: Bell & Daldy, 1869. *The Brownies, and other tales. London: Bell & Daldy, 1870; New York: Hurst, 1870; **published as ''The Brownies, and other stories. London: J.M. Dent / New York: E.P. Dutton, 1954. *''A Flatiron for a Farthing: Some passages in the life of an only son. London: Bell & Daldy, 1873. *Lob Lie-by-the-Fire; or, The luck of Lingborough'' (illustrated by Randolph Caldecott). London: George Bell, 1874. *''Six to Sixteen: A story for girls. London: Beccles, 1876. *Jan of the Windmill: A story of the plains. London: George Bell, 1876. *A Great Emergency, and other tales. London: George Bell, 1877; Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1877. *''We and the World: A book for boys. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1881; New York: E. & J.B. Young, 1881. Part I, Part II. *''Old-Fashioned Fairy Tales. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1882; New York: Pott, Young, 1882. *Jackanapes'' (illustrated by Randolph Caldecott). London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1883; New York: E. & J.B. Young, 1884. *''Daddy Darwin's Dovecoat: A country tale. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1884; New York: E. & J.B. Young, 1884. *The Story of a Short Life. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1885; Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. *Mary's Meadow; and, Letters from a little garden. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1886. *Dandelion Clocks, and other tales. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1887; New York: E. & J.B. Young, 1887. *The Peace Egg; and, A Christmas mumming play. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1887; New York: E. & J.B. Young, 1887. *Snap-dragons: A tale of Christmas Eve; and, Old Father Christmas: An old fashioned tale of the young days of a grumpy old godfather'' . London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1888; New York: E. & J.B. Young, 1888. *''Old Father Christmas, and other tales''. New York: McLoughlin Bros., 1888? *''Last Words: A final collection of stories. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1891. *Verses for Children, and Songs for music. . London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1895. *Miscellanea''. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1896; New York: E. & J.B. Young, 1896. *''[http://archive.org/details/trinityfloweran00ewingoog The Trinity Flower, and other stories. Boston: L.C. Page, 1896. *The Land of Lost Toys. Boston: Little, Brown, 1900. *''Stories by Juliana Horatia Ewing, with pictures by Edna Cooke. New York: Duffield, 1920. *''The Ewing Book: Scenes from the tales of Juliana Horatia Ewing''. London: George Bell, 1922. *''Three Christmas Trees''. New York: Macmillan, 1930. *''Timothy's Shoes, and two other stories. New York: Macmillan, 1932. *''Ewing Omnibus. London: Oxford University Press, 1935. Letters *''Leaves from Juliana Horatia Ewing's "Canada Home"'' (gathered & illustrated by Elizabeth S. Tucker). Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1896. *''Canada Home: Juliana Horatia Ewing's Fredericton Letters, 1867-1869'' (edited by Margaret Howard Blom & Thomas E. Blom). Vancouver, BC: University of British Columbia Press, 1983. except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.au:Juliana Horatia Ewing, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 10, 2013. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Juliana Horatia Ewing 1841-1885 at the Poetry Foundation *Poems by Juliana Horatia Ewing at Read Book Online ;Books *Works by Juliana Horatia Ewing at the Online Books Page * *Juliana Horatia Ewing books with full images of all pages, covers, and spines in the University of Florida Digital Collections ;About *''Juliana Horatia Ewing and her books'' by Horatia K.F. Eden, 1896, from Project Gutenberg Category:1842 births Category:1885 deaths Category:Ecclesfield Category:People from Sheffield Category:English children's writers Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets